


Birthday Surprise

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex pushes the bedroom door open slowly and tiptoes closer to the end of Kara’s bed. Holding the technicolor pyramid of sprinkles and icing and goodness in front of her, she yells “Happy Birthday Supergirl!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Danvers creeps…literally creeps up to her sister’s apartment door, hoping to catch her unaware early this Saturday morning. She carefully balances the pink bakery box in one hand, while pulling the key out of her pocket with the other. She’s even taken it off her keyring to avoid the noise. She turns the lock slowly, knowing that even the slightest noise will wake her baby sister’s annoying alien senses. She closes the door behind her and stills…waiting for any indication that Kara has heard her come in. ‘Victory is mine!’ she exclaims loudly, well loudly inside her head. At least Kara can’t read minds like Jonn.

After rearranging the stack of brightly colored donuts into a small pyramid, she begins making her way toward Kara’s bedroom. Thinking back later, if she would have paid a bit more attention to her surroundings, things might have not been such a shock…

Alex pushes the bedroom door open slowly and tiptoes closer to the end of Kara’s bed. Holding the technicolor pyramid of sprinkles and icing and goodness in front of her, she yells “Happy Birthday, Supergirl!” Kara’s tousled blonde head bounces up almost immediately, clutching the white sheet to her chest in reaction. “Alex! Oh my god!”

Alex can’t help but let a proud smirk emerge at actually getting the one-over on her super hearing sibling. “Come on, Kara, you didn’t have to actually greet me in your birthday suit on your birthday,” she says teasingly when she notices her sister’s obvious lack of pajamas. 

Kara seems a bit distressed, like she can’t quite get the grasp on her words. “Alex. Uh, could you give me a minute?” 

“Oh, c’mon. I’ve seen all your bits before. Get up and make coffee so we can demolish these birthday donuts!” Alex says excitedly. 

Suddenly, Alex’s attention is drawn directly to Kara’s left side, where an exquisitely manicured hand slides around her middle, followed by tousled blonde curls popping up above her left shoulder. “You didn’t tell me it was your birthday” comes the low sleepy voice of none other than Cat Grant. “Sorry” Kara sayes softly, “it didn’t come up last night.” “Mmmmm,” is the only reply that is heard as Cat snuggles into Kara’s shoulder, visibly tightening her hold around her waist.

“Uh…what?” Alex stutters out.

“Alex. Can you give us just a minute? I’ll meet you in the kitchen, Ok?” Kara asks slowly, waiting for Alex’s brain to catch up to the situation. 

“Yeah. Kitchen. Right.”

\---------------------------

Kara throws on her plaid pajama pants and a snug black tank top before leaning over the bed to lay a quick kiss upon Cat’s lips. “Sorry for the rude awakening,” she says when they part. “Mmmhmm, I’ll give you two a few minutes, but then I need coffee,” Cat responds, a smirk firmly in place. “Fair enough,” Kara responds with a smile, before quickly turning and making her way to the kitchen.

“Alex, look, I’m…”

“No, Kara. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have barged in like that. I just never thought I’d find you with…Cat. She’s your boss! Kara!” Alex just can’t comprehend what she just saw, her apology quickly turning to accusation. Cat Grant in her sister’s bed. Naked. In her sister’s bed. Literally wrapped around her sister. Her naked sister. “Kara, how long has this been going on??”

“It just happened Alex. Last night, but honestly I think it’s been coming for a while. Things changed between us after the whole red kryptonite disaster happened. We started treating each other differently and it just kept progressing.”

“So, she knows you’re…”

“Of course she knows. She’s known since she accused me the first time. That whole thing with Jonn just amused her.”

“Right. Ok. So you’re Supergirl and you’re sleeping with the Queen of all Media. Does that not sound like a bad idea??” 

“Alex, I…I cannot keep making life decisions based on what is good or not good for Supergirl. I’m Kara Danvers. Who knows if I’ll even have my powers for the rest of my life? I have to live for me, not a superhero.” 

Alex searches Kara’s face for signs of anything she can question, but in the end, she can only see a bit of desperation. Desperation for…acceptance. And if anyone deserves acceptance, it's her sister. She gives her a small smile and small nod of agreement. Then in a bit of a whisper, she asks “So, how was it? You know you have to tell me. I’m your sister and your best friend and that’s Cat Fucking Grant for god’s sakes.”

A different voice enters the conversation then, as Cat playfully swings around Kara’s side and wraps her arms around her middle. “Yeah, Kara, how was it?”

Kara, is of course immediately distracted by the fact that Cat is only clad in her blue-striped button-down from the day before, baring her toned legs for all to see. “It was amazing,” she says as she lowers her lips to Cat’s, literally humming as their lips met.

“Okay, that is my cue to get the fuck out of here. Cat, please don’t break my sister’s heart and Kara, please don’t break Cat,” Alex says with a wicked smirk. “I don’t want to do the paperwork for injuries inflicted by Supergirl to her tiny, tiny girlfriend.”

And with the anticipated death glare thrown her way by said tiny girlfriend, Alex goes on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara spends the rest of her morning and early afternoon cleaning her apartment and doing her laundry, ready to enjoy some time with her friends that evening to celebrate her birthday. Super speed is great, but she really enjoys cleaning up from the week and putting everything in its place. 

She blushes to the tips of her ears when she finds a lacy scrap of black underwear in the creases of her couch and thanks any gods that are listening that she finds it before one of her friends stumbled across it later that night. Cat had to leave not long after Alex for a meeting with out-of-town investors, but had left Kara panting and wanting with the kiss she left upon her lips at the door, a whispered ‘happy birthday’ left ringing in her ears. She stows that memento away in her bedroom just before she hears a knock on her door. 

“Happy Birthday!” Lucy and James yell as they bombard her with hugs, clamoring through the door with bags upon bags of take-out and festively wrapped presents. Winn shuffles in behind them carrying what has to be the biggest sheet cake Kara has ever seen. They all burst into laughter when she opens the lid to find a huge cartoon rendition of her cousin emblazoned on the top in bright icing.

“Really funny, guys,” she says, right before she swipes Superman’s face off the cake and into her mouth with a hum. “Kal is really tasty.”

Winn shakes his head in disapproval. “That’s just wrong, Kara. You just ate your cousin’s face.”

“I’m sure it’s not as tasty as what she had last ni…” Alex’s comment is stopped in its tracks when Kara uses a bit of super speed to slap her hand over her mouth in the doorway. Vasquez is giggling uncontrollably behind her, barely holding on to the pizza boxes and the case of beer she has in her hands. 

“I see you two have started celebrating my birthday early,” Kara snipes, finally letting her hand loose from Alex’s mouth. She tugs the two of them into her apartment and takes their haul to set out on the kitchen counters. 

“We just stopped at the bar down the street because we were early, Kara,” Alex all but yells. “We didn’t want to interrupt anything,” she says in a singsong voice which has Kara gritting her teeth in annoyance.

“What would they be interrupting?” Lucy asks James, both of them completely confused by the two sister’s interactions.

“Absolutely nothing,” Kara says as she steers Alex and Vasquez over to the couch. “What do the two of you want to eat? To sober up? Because sobering up should be your main priority right now…”

Vasquez lifts her finger, points in the general direction of where she thinks Kara is… “You need to chill, Supergirl. It’s your birthday! And last night you totally got lai…” Vasquez collapses back on the couch in laughter, surrounded in the stuffing from the couch cushion Kara has just used to pummel her in the face.

“Lucy!” Kara says as she reaches for her hand, “Can you help me get some plates together for the lushes?”

Lucy gives her a questioning look, but follows immediately to help pile two plates full of food for Alex and her partner in crime. After getting the two of them settled with plates loaded high with pizza and potstickers and distracted by the movie Winn has on the television, Kara finally relaxes in the kitchen. 

“Is everything ok, Kara?” Lucy asks as she nibbles on her own slice of pizza. 

“Yeah, Luce. Everything is great, it’s just…” Kara is interrupted by a knock on her door. She frowns lightly, not expecting anyone else, but makes her way to the door quickly. She opens it to find the most beautiful vase of roses she has ever seen, completely obscuring the delivery girl behind it.

“Kara Danvers?” the young woman asks, moving the arrangement slightly to the side to get a glimpse of Kara’s face.

“Um, yes. I’m Kara.”

“Then these are for you.” She hands over the overflowing vase carefully, which Lucy immediately offers to take from her other side. “This as well, Miss Danvers. I hope you have a happy birthday,” chirps the young woman, handing over the large flat bakery box, before skipping off quickly down the hall.

“Woah,” Lucy exclaims from the dining room table where she has set down the flowers. “How many roses can you fit in one vase?” she asks in awe. 

Kara brings the box to the table as well, opening it to find a dozen of the most exquisitely decorated cupcakes she has ever seen inside. She recognizes them immediately. They are from Cat’s favorite bakery and the overwhelming smell from the gourmet flavored icing wafts out of the box like tendrils of smoke from a campfire. Lucy, James and Winn have all gathered around as well, humming in excitement over the glorious treats in front of them. 

“Look, there’s a card,” Winn exclaims from across the table, but it’s snatched out of his hand before he even knows what happens. When they look around to find her, they see Kara out on the fire escape, holding it close, with a soft smile on her face.

“I think Grant has finally caught a clue,” Lucy whispers to James, who is also staring out the window with her. He smiles and nods in agreement, happy to see such a content expression on Kara’s face.

\-----------------------------------------

A few hours later, the food has been almost demolished, games have been played and they have all laughed more than they can ever remember…most of all at the debacle of Alex and Vasquez sobering up, only to get shitfaced once again. After James and Winn have escorted the two lushes into a cab, they leave Kara with more hugs and birthday wishes at her door. She turns and rests her back against it, smiling widely and is very thankful that Lucy has kept the boys from eating all of her gourmet cupcakes and she’s even eyeing the last sliver of the sheet cake, even though it encompasses Kal-El’s bright red boots. 

She’s just about to lift one of the last cupcakes to her lips when she hears a soft knock on her door. Lowering her glasses to take a quick look, she has the door open in a fraction of a second when she finds Cat outside her door. She’s dressed in dark, skinny jeans and one of the softest t-shirts Kara has ever seen and she can hardly breathe when she sees her.

“I thought they would never leave,” Cat says with a sly smile, still resting gently upon the opposite wall. 

Kara can hardly form words at this point but finally manages, “I would have kicked them out sooner if I had known this was what was waiting for me.”

Cat pushes herself off of the wall to stand nose to nose with her newfound lover, “I’m here to wish you a happy birthday, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
